Look How Far We've Come
by FlyingCupcakeBrigade
Summary: They were really doing this. It was actually going to happen. After everything, all the waiting, all the planning, and all the worries, John and Dave were getting married. JohnDave


**Author's Note: **This could be read as a sequel to one of my other stories, Plenty of Time. I'd appreciate if you took the time to read that if you've not already, but it isn't necessary to read and enjoy this one. Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Homestuck. It all belongs to Hussie.

"Oh my god, John" Jade Harley exclaimed enthusiastically.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "That better be a good 'oh my god, John!'"

"It is; don't worry!" Jade wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders. She looked at the two of them in the mirror, her eyes shining happily. "You look great," she said reassuringly while straightening his red tie.

"You really think so," John asked, scanning his reflection for anything that needed fixed.

"Definitely. You're the best looking bride I've ever seen," Jade replied lightly.

John looked at Jade. "A few things: first, I'm not a bride; second, this is the only wedding you've ever been to."

"Well, still," Jade said defensively. "Why can't you be the bride?"

"Because Dave and I agreed we would both be grooms," John shrugged. He moved away from the mirror to sit on a couch, his nerves finally getting the best of him.

Jade sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder. "Hey," she said softly, "what's wrong?"

John shook his head. "I'm just a little nervous."

"But why? You both want this, obviously," Jade said, her arms back around John's shoulders.

"If you ever get married, you'll be nervous too," John promised weakly. "It's just a thing that happens, you know?"

"Aren't you excited, though?"

"Absolutely! I've never been more excited." John leaned against his sister, closing his eyes. "I just don't know. This is all so real."

"Do you think Dave is nervous too," Jade asked, grinning.

John laughed, opening his eyes, and stood up. It was almost time for him and Jade to leave the room and wait. He stood in front of the mirror again. "Probably. Now I feel kind of bad for Rose. He talks a lot when he gets nervous."

Jade laughed and stood next to John, fixing his jacket one more time. "You two are so cute. This is going to be the best wedding ever!"

"Again Jade, this is the only wedding you have ever been to," John replied, teasing.

Rose showed up a minute later with John's dad. "You clean up nicely," she commented lightly. "Your hair, though, is messed up." She reached up to fix it before being swatted away.

"We already tried fixing it," Jade said.

John laughed and shook his head. "It wasn't good." He looked at his dad, who put his hands on John's shoulders just a moment before.

"I'm so proud of you, son," he said.

John smiled almost tearfully and hugged his dad. "Thanks, Dad."

As the two Egberts hugged, Rose guided Jade out into the hallway. It was best to leave the two to their bonding. They probably didn't want the girls to listen to their conversation anyway.

"How's Dave holding up?"

Rose shrugged. "He was pacing for a while before I made him sit down. He wouldn't stop muttering things in broken Japanese. Then Dirk showed up."

Jade bit her lip. "We might not have a wedding after all…"

"Don't tell John that," Rose said softly. After a moment she continued. "I think they won't fight. Dirk seemed like he just wanted to talk to Dave before the wedding started and it'd be too late."

"You never know with those two."

"What do you want Bro," Dave asked after Rose closed the door behind her.

"Chill little man," Dirk said smoothly, leaning against the door. "I just want to talk."

Dave looked at him apprehensively. "What about?"

"Weddings, obviously," Dirk shrugged.

Dave sighed and sat down. "Look, Bro. I'm getting married and you aren't going to stop me. Don't even try."

"No, I know that. You obviously love Egbert, he obviously loves you too, and I'm not going to talk you out of this." He pushed off the door and sat next to the younger Strider. "I just want you to know there are more people out there than you thought would show up. You'll be standing up there in front of them for a while and they're all going to be looking at you and John."

Dave interrupted Dirk, "What are you getting at?"

"You'll be getting a lot of attention for a really intimate moment," Dirk continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Sure people won't just be looking at you, but when you're told to kiss John, I guarantee everyone in that chapel will have their eyes locked on you just waiting for you to kiss him. They'll wonder if you'll do it. John will ask himself, just for a second, what if he doesn't." Dirk took off his sunglasses, staring Dave right in the eyes. "Don't chicken out. Hold your ground, ignore everyone else, and do it. Do not disappoint John Egbert."

Dave was at a loss for words. He supposed he should thank Dirk, but he couldn't get the words to form. He spent a few minutes just nodding slowly, his hands clenched on his knees. Dirk waited, knowing he would get something out at some point.

Eventually, Dave said, "I'm not going to chicken out." That's not what he wanted to say, but he went with it anyway. "I won't let a little bit of attention make me back out of this. I want to marry John and he wants to marry me. We'll run away to Vegas and get hitched if we have to, but I'm not going to mess this up." Despite his best efforts to sound confident, that last sentence was pretty unsure.

Dirk noticed, of course, and said, "No, you aren't going to mess this up." He pulled Dave into a comforting hug. "You're a Strider, Dave. Striders don't mess up relationships. You can handle this."

Dave, forgetting it wasn't an everyday thing for his brother to hug him, leaned against Dirk. "John just deserves someone better," he whispered, almost not wanting Dirk to hear.

"He doesn't think so," Dirk responded quietly. "If he did, he wouldn't be here. Neither of you are going to mess up, and you both deserve each other. You two are going to going to walk out of here married. Now," he held Dave's shoulders at arm's length, "we need to get you out there then. The wedding is starting soon." He released Dave's shoulders and put his shades back on.

Dave nodded as they got up and walked to the door. "Thanks Bro," he said, almost as an afterthought.

Dirk smirked and patted Dave's shoulder. "No problem, little man."

As soon as the two Striders walked out, Jade pounced on Dave. "Dave, you're so cute," she chimed, letting go of him and backing away a bit from the hug she attacked him with.

"You messed up your tie," Rose commented as she straightened Dave's blue tie.

"Blame Harley," Dave said, not bothering to fight off his sister. "Where's John?"

"He's talking with Dad," Jade offered happily. Dave nodded and started to walk to the door of the room the Egberts were in. "You aren't allowed to see him!" Jade blocked his way. "That's bad luck!"

"Harley…"

"She's right," Rose said with a teasing smile on her lips. "It's best for you to just get out into the chapel and into position." She ushered Dave away from the door.

He looked back at the door, just wanting to see John for a minute. He sighed and nodded, letting Rose guide him into the church chapel. They'd see each other soon enough anyway. He looked out at all the people gathered in the church. Dirk was right; there were more people there than he expected. He took a deep breath and clasped his hands together in front of him. Now all there was to do was wait.

Rose disappeared from Dave once she was sure he was where he needed to be and wouldn't leave. She went back to the hall outside John's room where he, Jade, and their dad waited. Jade smiled as Rose approached and offered her arm to her.

"Just a few more minutes, right," John asked.

Rose nodded. "The music will start soon." She slipped her arm into Jade's. "That's when we go out."

John took a deep breath and gripped his dad's arm. "How many people are there?"

"There are more than we expected," his dad answered. He patted John's hand reassuringly. "Once you get up there with Dave, you won't even know anyone else is there."

John smiled and nodded. "Good."

The music Rose mentioned before started playing, making John freeze. His dad patted his hand again. Jade and Rose looked at each other and nodded. They walked out, arm-in-arm and smiling. The younger Egbert took a shuddering breath and stepped forward a bit. Everyone would be expecting him now.

"You'll be fine, John," the elder said quietly. "Just pay attention to Dave."

"Thanks." John grinned and nodded, gripping his dad's arm tighter. "I'm ready."

After another moment, they walked out. John was still grinning and his dad was smiling gently. He was proud of his son. Dave was a good boy and was always there for John. He'd always be there for John. No matter what the two would go through, they'd still be together.

John kept his gaze on Dave through the whole walk up to the altar. His heart was racing and his palms were starting to sweat. He thought he was nervous before, but this was just insane. The barely there smile on Dave's face helped calm him down, though.

Before they knew it, it was time for the two Egberts to part. John wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, hugging him tightly. The elder hugged back just as tightly and whispered to him, "I'm proud of you both."

John smiled and let go of his dad, moving to join Dave at the altar. He slipped his hand into the blonde's, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. They were really doing this, John realized. They were actually getting married. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. Dave noticed, of course, and tried to keep a smile off his own face.

They turned their attention to the pastor, who just started talking. They knew they should probably be listening to him, but it was so hard to. All either wanted to do right then was talk. John wanted to know what Dave had done to keep from getting too nervous. Dave wanted to talk about anything as long as he could hear John's voice, as cheesy as that sounds. It had been a long day and they weren't allowed to see each other until John finally walked down the aisle.

They kept stealing glances at each other. Especially John at Dave. He just looked so nice. His suit was tailored perfectly thanks to Kanaya and Dirk. The tie, though, was a little crooked and loose, John noticed. He glanced past Dave at Rose, who must have noticed the tie also for she kept sending disdainful glances at Dave.

John and Dave faced each other again when it was time to exchange their vows. John was getting emotional just thinking about their vows. Dave was a powerful speaker when he was serious about it. He surely would be able to pull any emotion out of anybody if he tried. As he spoke, it became more and more obvious to John that Dave was trying to pull tears from him. John's vows weren't as effective, having to stop and sniff every once in a while. He was relieved, at least, to see the gentle smile on Dave's face through his vows.

Finally, it came time to exchange rings. They faced each other and John laughed a little nervously, pulling a smile out of Dave. He watched as Dave slid the ring on his finger, glancing at his face. He looked so concentrated as he repeated after the pastor. John smiled up at him. That caused Dave to nervously laugh. John looked back up when the pastor asked him to repeat after him.

Dave looked at John's hand again. They were almost officially married. Just a few more words and a kiss and it would be official. John must have realized that too. He was starting to tear up again, but he was still smiling. Dave watched John slip the ring on his finger. After it was on, he covered both of John's hands with his own. They smiled at each other, listening to the pastor again.

When the time came, they faced each other again. John's cheeks were flushed pink and he was still trying his hardest not to cry. Dave squeezed John's hand again and sent a small smile his way. They both glanced back at the pastor as he gave Dave the only cue he needed. He put the hand not holding John's on John's waist, lead forward, and kissed him gently. Like hell he wasn't going to kiss him. He'd been waiting all day to do this. John smiled against Dave's lips and wrapped his free arm around Dave's neck. It was officially official now, they realized a moment later as they parted.

John laughed softly and pecked Dave's lips. The blonde let go of John's hand finally to wrap both his arms around his waist, picking the smaller man up. John laughed again, he now free arm joining his other around Dave's neck, and buried his face in his husband's hair. Dave sat John back down and kissed his cheek. They needed to direct their attention back to the pastor, unfortunately.

Soon enough, the wedding was over and everyone was heading out for the reception. While the guests were all gathering together at the local reception hall, Dave and John slipped away and just drove around the town. Honestly, they would both be more than fine with skipping the reception and going straight to their honeymoon. That wouldn't please anyone else, though, so they promised they'd go eventually. Right now, however, they had some catching up to do.

"So, John," Dave drawled as he held his new husband's hand and drove.

"So, Dave," John replied, using the same tone.

"What'd you and daddy Egbert talk about?"

John shrugged, looking out the window. "We didn't say much, actually. Mostly he just reassured me and stuff, I guess."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "And stuff?"

"Yeah." John squeezed Dave's hand. "Stuff. Did you have any visitors?"

"Just Bro, if he counts as a visitor."

"He does. Did you talk about stuff?"

Dave shrugged and turned onto a back road. "Yeah, you could say that."

"What about," John asked. He liked to know what the Striders talked about when they were left alone.

"He told me not to back out or disappoint you," Dave scoffed. "He said something about you wondering if I would kiss you when it was time for me to."

John smiled and looked at the side of Dave's face. "Why would you back out on kissing me when you want and try to kiss me all the time?"

Dave shrugged again. "Because we usually don't kiss in front of so many people."

John nodded. "I guess that's true."

Dave turned the car around, deciding git was about time for them to show up at their reception. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Dave said, "You should wear red more often."

"You should wear blue more often," John countered, smiling. "You only want me to wear red because that's your favourite colour."

"And you look good in it," Dave agreed. "I'll wear more blue if you wear more red."

"I have, like, one red shirt, Dave."

"Guess you'll just have to wear mine," Dave smirked.

John rolled his eyes. "I do that anyway."

"Do it more."

John laughed and shook his head. "Just drive to the reception hall place."

"Reception hall place," Dave asked, raising an eyebrow and amused.

"Yes. Reception hall place. Now shut up."

Dave shook his head. "Nope. You love my voice."

"Not when it's speaking mean words," John said, hiding a smile within a pout.

"That's a lie."

John waited a moment before replying softly, "So?"

"So I'm not going to shut up," Dave said as he pulled into the reception hall's parking lot.

"But if you don't shut up, you don't get to hear my voice."

Dave parked in a spot close to the door, letting go of John's hand. "I'll just pause for your responses."

John smiled and got out of the car with Dave. "That works."

Dave walked around the car to meet John. "Shall we go dazzle everyone with how attractive we are?"

"We shall," John smiled as he slipped his arm into Dave's.

"Nope," Dave said flatly. "That's not the plan."

John tilted his head. "What's not?"

"This arm thing you're doing." Dave slipped his arm out of John's.

"Then what is part of the plan?" John crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Dave's answer.

Dave answered only by picking John up bridal style. How fitting, John noted dully as he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. He let him carry him without complaint. Dave walked leisurely up to the front door, showing off the ease he had at carrying John. He nudged the door open and walked in. They were met by his and John's sisters.

"It's about time you got here," Jade said. "What took you so long?"

"We were driving around town," Dave shrugged. "Now where's the party?"

Rose pointed to the doors behind her and Jade. "Through there. You can't go out there now, though," she said, a teasing smile on her lips.

"But why?" John tilted his head, leaning it against Dave's shoulder.

"Because everyone has to, like," Jade gestured with her hands while talking, hoping it would help her get the words out with more ease, "be ready for you guys."

"Why aren't they ready now," John asked.

"It is our party, after all," Dave added.

Rose excused herself to announce the newlyweds' arrival, leaving Jade to explain. "Because you need to have a big entrance! They all need to be looking at you when you walk in."

Dave stepped forward, closer to the door. "Aren't they tired of looking at us yet? We can't even look at us that long and we think we're the most attractive sons of bitches ever." As an afterthought, he added, "Which is probably why we don't use mirrors. If you know what I mean." He looked over his shades, winking dramatically.

Dave's last comment earned him a smack to the chest from a very flushed John. "Didn't we agree to never talk about sex stuff with or around out sisters?"

"Oh, is that what we agreed on," Dave asked, feigning innocence.

John nodded. "Yeah, it kind of is."

Jade didn't even know what Dave meant. Apparently it was something sexual and had to do with mirrors. But what even would the mirror be used for in those situations? She just didn't understand the point or where even the mirror would be.

"So, can we go in now or what," Dave asked, changing the topic and pulling Jade from her thoughts. He and John were past her now and almost to the door.

Just then, Rose opened the door and stopped Dave from advancing any further. "Give them a few seconds to gather themselves," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Don't drop me," John said, smiling, while they waited.

"Way to ruin my plans, John. I was really looking forward to watching you fall."

"But my ass would be so sore," John complained.

Dave smirked. "It'll be sore later, too."

"I think we've waited long enough," John said, changing the topic. "We can go in now, right, Rose?"

"Yes, that'd be fine," Rose answered, amused.

"Oh, wait! I want to be out there too," Jade said quickly, pushing past the others and into the room.

John smiled at his sister's antics. "Well, we should go in now."

Dave nodded and hefted John up, pulling him closer. "Guess we should." He kissed John's forehead and said, "Hold on tight." He gave John a second to tighten his grip before kicking the door open and striding forward.

John muffled his laughter in Dave's neck as he strode forward. The blonde was acting like he just rescued John and he was a fair maiden. He recovered from his silent laughter and looked up at Dave. His face even looked determined. He tried his best to look like he was just saved. They were met with loud cheers and polite clapping alike. Eventually, when Dave was standing in the middle of the room and everyone was quieting, he set John back on the ground. He left and arm around his waist, though.

The two stood there as everyone looked at them. John looked around at all of the people, wondering what they were waiting on. The hosts of the party were obviously there and not going to do anything else. It was kind of eerie to have a whole room of people literally just staring at them and not knowing what they were expecting. John looked back up at Dave, who looked moderately uncomfortable with all the attention. It was only noticeable to John.

"Okay," Dave finally said, "we're here. Go back to what you were doing before."

That seemed to work as the crowd slowly went back to different tables or up to the bar. John laughed and leaned against Dave. "Good job," he said lightly, almost sarcastic.

"Thanks." Dave tightened his grip around John as Rose approached. "Now what do we do," he asked her.

"Now," Rose said, "you mingle with your guests." She patted Dave's cheek. "And do try to mind your manners." She smiled at John. "I expect you to keep him in line."

"Manners? What are manners," Dave asked sarcastically.

"I know both the word and the concept of manners are foreign to you, but you'll find people do not take kindly to those who are rude."

"Chill, Lalonde. I got this."

"Case in point," Rose said simply as she walked away, sending another smile to John.

John smiled at Dave. "She's right you know."

"Yeah," Dave said, looking down at John. "I know."

"So, how about that mingling?"

"If we have to."

John grinned as he slipped his hand into Dave's. "We do. Just look forward to the cake and it'll go by faster."

"It better," Dave said as he squeezed John's hand.

It really wasn't that bad, mingling with the wedding goers. None of them really had anything unique to say, though. Most all the newlyweds received were congratulations, so most all they replied with was thanks. Occasionally someone would ask them what they were going to do and where they were going to live since they were married. John would say they were going to finish their schooling and continue to live in the apartment. Really, what else would they do? They could worry about buying a house later, after all.

Their conversations were interrupted when Jade announced it was time for the first dance. Dave didn't even know that was a thing people still did. They made their way to the dance floor in front of Dirk's dj booth and waited for the music to start. Neither would be surprised if the older Strider messed it up by playing a bad pop song. Dirk probably would have too if John's dad wasn't right next to him.

A soft, familiar tune rang out in the quiet room. John smiled and let Dave put a hand on his waist, his other holding John's hand. John set his free hand on the side of Dave's neck as they swayed slowly. He hummed along softly, just loud enough for only Dave to hear. There was a silent agreement between them that Dirk picked a good first dance song. The brunette put his head on Dave's shoulder and listened as he sang in his ear. Thankfully, as if to spar the two from further embarrassment and attention, the song ended quickly. They parted, still holding hands, as other couples began filling the dance floor.

John looked around as he and Dave went to sit at the table reserved for them. He took in all the happy faces around them and couldn't help smiling himself. He could practically feel all the love in the room. In a way, he felt almost responsible for it. Weddings are times for love just like funerals are times for sadness. Naturally the room would be full of happiness and love at a wedding reception. All these people wouldn't have felt the joy they did right then when they did if it weren't for him and Dave getting married, John thought.

The two sat, talking quietly at their table as their guests drank, danced, and ate. A few stragglers would come over and offer their congratulations, but they were otherwise left alone.

"You know what's amazing, Dave," John asked, playing with the blonde's hands, specifically his long fingers.

Dave looked down at John's hands messing with his own. "My hands?"

John smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Well, okay, yeah. But other than that!"

"What?"

"We're married now, Dave," John said, as if it just came to him. "We're husbands now, Dave. Not boyfriends, not fiancés."

"Husbands." Saying it out loud made it seem that much more real. Before, Dave still thought of them as only boyfriends. Sure, he knew they were engaged and technically fiancés. Sure, he knew they were now married, but it only ever felt like they were still dating. Or, maybe, it always felt like they were married… Now they seemed to be so much more depth, though. He felt closer to John.

John grinned at Dave. "Kind of weird, isn't it? Just hours ago, we couldn't say that. Just days ago, we were getting the final adjustments made to these suits. Just months ago, we chose this date."

Dave nodded and added, "Just years ago we wouldn't have seriously thought about getting married."

"Just years ago, it wasn't legal for us to get married." John wrapped an arm around Dave's neck and kissed him quickly but deeply. "Look how far we've come, Dave," he said once they parted.

"We still have a ways to go," Dave reminded.

John unwrapped his arm from Dave. They sat, quiet and close, until it was time for them to cut the cake. Again they were the center of attention. Dave, trying to be a man and help John cut a piece of cake out for the two of them, only succeeded in butchering it. John looked at him with a blank face, his eyes amused. Slowly he shook his head and put the piece on a plate.

The brunette picked up part of the piece—really it wasn't even a piece anymore—of cake and faced Dave with a raised eyebrow. Dave opened his mouth, expecting John to pull the ultimate prank on their guests and actually feed him. He acted like that was his plan until the last second, when he shoved the cake against Dave's shades. Their audience seemed to like it. John grinned at the blonde. He could practically feel the blank stare he was sending his way.

Dave raised an eyebrow over his cake smeared shades and picked up the other half of the cake. "You're a dick," he said quietly as he dropped the cake right on top of John's head.

John laughed and hugged Dave, rubbing his cake covered hair against his chin. "I know!" He looked at Dave, pretending to be stern. "But so are you."

"Two dicks who like dicks," Dave smirked, speaking only so John would hear him. He grabbed a napkin off the table to wipe off his shades.

John tried to stifle his laughter, hitting his husband's chest. What if one of the little kids had heard him? That wasn't really likely at all, though, considering the laughter, clapping, and cheers they were met with and how softly Dave spoke.

"You should get yourself cleaned up," Dave said, taking John's hand and leading him away from the cake table. His shades were only slightly clean.

Rose stopped them before they got to the door. "Heading somewhere?"

"Yep," Dave answered simply.

"Where do you plan to go this time?"

Dave shrugged. "Hawaii. Gotta tan somewhere."

John shook his head. "Just back to the apartment. I kind of need to wash my hair."

"Come back soon," Rose replied with a curt nod.

"No promises," Dave said as they made their way out of the building.

"You can take your shades off now," John said as they sat in the car. "You missed some icing."

"Fuck you, Egbert," Dave said, no real malice in his voice, as he took his shades off.

"Strider," John corrected.

"What?" Dave thought John was just saying his last name like he had said John's.

"Strider," John repeated, rolling his eyes. "You know, our last name. You called me Egbert."

Dave shook his head, amused. "This is going to take some getting used to."

John smiled and took Dave's shades to clean them for him. "We'll get used to it."

The ride back to their apartment was quiet. Both of them were still thinking about how they were married now. All those years of friendship and somehow led to this. Them getting married. Them still being best friends. Them just a year away from graduating college. They really did come a long way from where they started.

"Remember how I said Dad reassured me of things and then we talked about stuff," John asked, walking into their apartment.

"Yep. I also remember you not telling me the stuff you talked about," Dave answered as the two made their way to the bathroom.

"Well," John said, elongating the vowel. "I was going to tell you now, but since you're being a butt about it…"

Dave rolled his eyes, closing the bathroom door behind them. "How am I being a butt when you're the one who won't tell me?"

"Because of reasons," John smiled, taking off his suit jacket. "But I guess I can tell you anyway. Since you're being a good husband and washing the cake out of my hair and all."

"Manipulative bastard," Dave mumbled. "All right, fine. Just take off your clothes already."

John laughed and complied, stripping himself of the clothes on his torso. "Well," he said again as Dave starting running the warm water. "You know Dad." He was stalling and both of them knew it.

"Yeah, I do. Still don't know what he told you, though."

John sat next to the bathtub, on his knees, with Dave beside him. "I'm getting there."

"All right," Dave said, almost doubtfully. John stuck his head under the warm water and let the cake start washing out.

"How do you feel about kids," John asked after a few minutes.

Dave shrugged, squeezing some shampoo out onto his hand. "I don't really have any experience with them."

"Dad wants grandkids," John said softly. Dave's answer wasn't really what he wanted. "I know it's not possible for us to have our own kids, but maybe we could adopt?"

"Well, do you want kids," Dave asked, interrupting John before he started rambling. He scrubbed gently at John's scalp.

"M-maybe." John didn't expect Dave to ask that. "But it's not just up to me! You have to want it too."

Dave scratched behind John's ear, hoping it would calm him down. It did. "I'd be fine with adopting a kid. Gotta keep the father-in-law happy." He nudged John's head back under the water, rinsing the suds and some of the cake out.

"But do you really want kids, Dave?"

"I wouldn't mind raising a kid," Dave answered with another shrug.

John lifted his head to look at Dave, his wet hair falling in his eyes. "Girl or boy?"

"That's up to you, John."

"We could raise a little princess, Dave," John grinned, water dripping off his hair.

Dave smiled and pushed John's head back over the tub. "So, we're doing this?" He poured more shampoo into his hand and scrubbed it into John's hair.

"I'm not finishing that reference. But yeah. We should probably wait until after we graduate, though."

"We're making this happen," Dave finished for himself.

"We could find one who looks like us. It'd be lots of fun to see reactions from people."

"One thing," Dave started. "She has to have your eyes."

John nodded, grinning, as the rest of the suds, icing, and cake rinsed from his hair. "And your hair color. Oh, Dave! We could buy her a bunch of stuffed animals!"

"She's going to be so spoiled," Dave said, shaking his head and scrubbing some conditioner into John's scalp.

John made a small noise, a mix of contentment and agreement. "Graduation can't come soon enough."


End file.
